Animal instinct
by Deisel
Summary: Ok this is a rewritten and reworked version of my first story please read for the love of little puppies read my story


**OK as usual i only own my characters all others are owned by who ever really owns them so lets just get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Abe and Liz were rechecking the old hospital basement where Abe had been found. Abe had been having several nightmarish dreams that he didn't quite understand.<p>

"I don't know why but I just seem drawn to this place," Abe informed Liz as he absent-mindedly wandered through the filthy old lab.

"Holy crap did you see the size of that thing?" Liz shrieked, as a particularly large rat ran across her foot, but Abe wasn't paying any attention. Something had caught his eye.

"Hey Liz come here,"

"What is it? This better be good, I don't know why you dragged me down here," grumbled Liz as she made her way over to where Abe was inspecting a tiny crack in the wall.

"Look, there is light coming through. It's almost as if there is another room behind this one," Curiosity was clearly evident in his voice. Abe moved to the side to give Liz a better look at the crack.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Her question was answered almost immediately as Abe started to smash open a hole in the wall with a sledge hammer. "Where did you even get that?" Liz asked.

After about ten minutes, the wall finally gave way. As they peered inside, Abe couldn't believe his eyes and Liz thought she was going to faint. There, not ten feet in front of them, was tank like the one Abe had been found in. A thick layer of dust and grime coated the glass of the tank. Cautiously, they approached the container.

"Do you think there is anything in there?" Liz asked, fear and wonder lacing her voice.

"I don't know." said Abe. "But I'm going to find out," With mixed emotions, Abe made his way towards the container before wiping away some dirt and grime from the glass. "LIZ! GET A MEDICAL TEAM DOWN HERE NOW!" Liz hurriedly radioed for a medical team before moving to where Abe was. When she saw what he was yelling about, Liz was gobsmacked.

"Do you think it's alive?" she asked. They were still staring in wonder at the creature before them when the medical team arrived.

"Okay, what have we got?" asked Grace, however, her question died on her lips as she fully entered the old lab. Dr Grace Moore had worked with Abe since he was first brought to the B.P.R.D and the two had a sort of brother-sister relationship.

"Hey, is that a tail?" One of the B.P.R.D agents asked in shock. However, he was ignored as Abe and Liz searched the room for any clues as to who or what the creature was. Grace was still studying the creature within the container. She glanced towards Abe.

"Abe, you'll ride with me and the container back to H.Q. while the rest of you bag and tag everything. I mean scraps of paper, broken glass, anything that will help us with discovering information about this guy. Is that clear?" After much grumbling the agents finally began to work.

On the ride back to B.P.R.D headquarters, Grace noticed Abe's obvious fascination with the creature.

"Abe, what's up?" She asked

"Nothing, why?" Abe responded, not taking his eyes off the creature.

"Abraham Julius Sapien, I have known you longer than anyone here, so I can tell when you're lying." scolded Grace, who was starting to get fed up.

God, how he hated when she used his full name. Whoever had named him must have been a few cans short of a six pack.

Finally, the truck arrived at Headquarters and after it parked, they began unloading the container.

"Take him to a medical bay, I will be there as soon as I finish unloading." Grace commanded to the agents who had come rushing forward when the truck had pulled in. The men nodded in understanding.

"We'll page you when we've set everything up." One of the men said, stepping into the watched them to ensure that they were handling the container with the utmost care, before turning back to help unload the documents the agents had found in the hospital basement.

After 5 hours later Abe, Liz and Grace were only part way through sorting the mountain of paper work that had been recovered by the other agents. They'd been looking for clues as to who this creature was or why it was there.

"Umm, Abe? Does the Department of Defence have anything to do with you? "Asked Liz.

"The D.O.D? No, why?" replied Abe, taking another sip from what had to be his forth coffee.

"Because, I just found eight folders with the words 'Top Secret' written all over them and they keep referring to something called 'Project Sapien'." Papers flew as they pushed the unwanted folders off the table and they each started on a folder. It took several more hours to read through the remaining folders and by the time Abe had finished his folder, he was almost having a fit.

"How could they do this? They're monsters! They treated us like animals. An experiment, that's all I was, all we were."

"Abe, calm down!" Grace said, frowning at him. Once he had settled a little, she spoke again. "Now, what's got you so worked up?" Grace took the folder from him and read it aloud so Liz could hear. "_January 12__th__, 1956 - The two super soldier experiments Code Names 'Blue' and 'Animal' have successfully passed the testing challenge. It has been determined that 'Blue' will be attached to Air Crops Delta in Vietnam as a OH-58 Kiowa pilot. Although physically stronger, 'Animal' does not show the same intelligence as 'Blue'. As such, 'Animal' has been assigned to the marines as part of the front line infantry. We will continue to monitor their development._

"_November 6__th__, 1956 – 'Animal' has attacked his commanding officer and as a result, he has been withdrawn from service for a psychological examination. Doctors have suggested partnering him with 'Blue' as a door gunner. _

"_March 27__th__, 1970 – 'Animal' and 'Blue' have had many years of success. D.O.D is considering creating a second generation._

"_December 12__th__, 1974 – 'Project Sapien' has shut down after Animal and blue exhibit odd behaviour i.e. disobeying direct orders. Experiments have been placed into permanent stasis."_ Grace finished and placed the folder down with her lips pressed together.

"Do you see what I mean? When they were done with us, they just locked us up! Like we were nothing." Abe turned to Grace. "Grace, we need to wake him up. I don't remember any of this but maybe he does,"

"Okay, but you need to know there is a chance he may not even remember you." Grace warned. Abe nodded in understanding.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go wake him up." Liz added, excited at meeting the new creature.

They all stood and moved to where Animal's container was. Grace placed her hand on a switch and pressed it. "Okay, the power is on. Here we go." The creatures body went rigid for a few seconds before becoming limp again. Grace glanced at the monitors. "Pulse is good, breathing is normal." She said out loud, mostly for Abe's sake. She stepped back and stared at Animal. "All we can do now is wait until he comes around."

Liz stretched. "Well, I'm going to get something to eat and change my clothes." She said before clasping her hand on Abe's shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit." Abe nodded but didn't say anything as Liz left.

Grace's eyes went between Abe and Animal. "I'm going to go as well. I've got to report this, I'll come back when I can, okay?" Again, Abe just nodded.

Abe stayed and watched the creature who, minutes ago, he had found out was practically his brother. Abe took this time to take in everything about him. Animal's hair was a light brown that had been cut short with a Mohawk like some male lions had. He was shorter than Abe, but only a few inches. His ears, Abe noticed, were positioned closer to the top of his head and were pointed like that of a dog. The top of his left ear flopped over making him look slightly goofy. His body was not overly large, more like a middle weight boxer then anything else. However, the one thing that stood out the most besides his ears was that Animal had a tail just over four feet long with a small tuft of fur on the end like a lion.

After waiting several hours, Abe had almost drifted into a light doze when he heard what sounded like purring. Quickly, Abe rushed to the nearest phone and notified Grace and Liz. They arrived within ten minutes and they gathered close around Animal. Animal had been removed from the container and placed on a hospital bed. As a safety precaution, his arms and legs had been strapped down.

As they gathered around the bed, no one noticed the tiny flex and curl of the tail. After a few moments, the purring soon turned into a low groan.

"Step back and give him some room. I think he's waking up." Just as Abe had finished the sentence, Animal opened his eyes. Abe was speechless; Animal's eyes were a most beautiful yellow-gold colour. The pupils were thin slits like most cats had. Now that he was fully awake, the creature looked around wearily and seemed to be sniffing the air. Abe guessed he must have a stronger sense of smell and was trying to decide whether they were a threat. After sniffing the air a few more times, Animal seemed to realise that they weren't much of a treat because he rested his head back on the pillow and looked directly at Abe. Animal sniffed again, as if remembering Abe's scent. They stood in silence until a low growl was heard from the creature's stomach.

"Grace, do you think we can get him some food?" Abe asked, realising that Animal must be hungry. Grace managed to take her eyes off of Animal before nodding. She rushed out of the room to find some food.

Half an hour later, the straps had been removed and Animal was tearing his way through his third steak. No one seemed to want to go near him, for fear of being bitten.

"No wonder he got his code name." Liz said, peering at Animal as he used his hands to pick up the steak and took a particularly large bite than began to shake his head to tear the chunk of meat off. "But, I think he needs a proper name. How about 'Frank'?" A rather loud growl was issued from Animals throat. "Okay then, what about 'Doug'?" Another growl.

Grace cut in "What about 'Thomas'?" At that name, Animal's head flew up and she had his full attention "Well, that's settled." Grace said with a bit of a smirk. "His name shall be Tomas Royce Sapien."

* * *

><p><strong>ok i know its short but i only wrote this as a one shot to intoduce Abes brother Animal so i could use him in my main story. The kid<strong>

**so if you've read this one please go and check out that story but beware as it is rated M**


End file.
